fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
So'en Nakano
( / ) |gender= Male |age= Lucifer's Cage: 14 Infinity Night: 16 |height= LC: 164 cm IN: 173 cm |weight= LC: 51 kg IN: 61 kg |birthday= January 23 |eyes= Azure and Blood Red |hair= Monochrome |blood type= AB |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Lucifer's Cage |mark location= Back |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= Asethelia (Mother) Unknown Father (Deceased) |counterpart= Soma Godfree (Future) |magic=Airspace Twilight Magic (Odd) |curse= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} So'en Nakano (中野祖'冤; lit. "Ancestral Hatred of The Central Field") is the biological product of the Asethelia and an unknown human man, making him a . His tale begins with Lucifer's Cage, a sinister organization that deals with the creation and distribution of demonic offspring. He was born in darkness, branded with the label "R17". But his name was already decided by his mother. He would be called "So'en" by those of the Nakano lineage. After daily experimentation and tests, So'en was sold to a man of cruel intentions. However, after failing to follow orders properly, he was deemed defective and sent back to his torturous prison. His inability to be a slave rendered him useless in the eyes of his masters, and he was thrown away with the rest of the rebellious demons. Withering away on piles of rotten corpses, So'en accepted death, but his mother would not let it be. She too was rotting away, chained and drained of her power, but with something called hope, she restored him. She convinced him to escape his jail and free himself, so that he could experience what freedom truly is. He would outrun his captors in the name of his mother, and would travel to the ends of the world in search of something unknown to him: family. Background Lucifer's Cage ---- Log #1 - 17 - November 10 ---- Dear //data hidden//, 17 is nothing short of success. His growth is rapid and without fault. We've tweaked things a bit with his DNA because of a slight irregularity but it's been fixed. I hope you're paying a large amount of jewels for this child. Capturing Asethelia was no easy task. We lost one of our men to her, and I assure you, he was of great importance to our operation, the strongest we had actually. We are an organization that treasures our members greatly. You'll understand. Also, I know it's none of my business about what you do with your product, but you've already bought a child for 2,000,000 , what are you planning to do? Sincerely, //data hidden// ---- Log #2 - Response - November 14 ---- Dear //data hidden//, It's very odd for you to question my objectives. I paid for 16 without any hassle, why is there curiosity about my second purchase? I'm sure you know that I have enough money to pay for whatever I ask from you. I understand about the loss of your oh so precious member, but do realize, people are expendable. Especially with the operation you run, people are bound to die every once in a while. Capturing Demons is a tough job that can lead to the cost of one's life, so don't put the blame on me. I've gathered information on Asethelia many years before, and I knew she would've been a tricky one. I'm honestly surprised that only one died. Anyway, I expect 17 to be finished within one month. I'm anxious to receive this one. Sincerely, //data hidden// ---- Log #3 - Delay - November 28 ---- Dear //data hidden//, Sorry I'm responding so late. We've discovered a few things in the past week. The child's father, you understand that he's related to the Nakano family, right? what are the chances that they find us and do God knows what? this child could also become a problem in the future. There's a certain spark within members of the Nakano family that causes trouble. I'd also like to inform you that 17's progress is being delayed due to complications with his development. There are always going to be bumps in the road with artificial engineering. Sincerely, //data hidden// ---- Log #4 - Interesting - November 29 ---- Dear //data hidden//, I'm extremely furious to hear about the delay, but he's worth the wait. Asethelia is a powerful demon, and to hear that his father belongs to the Nakano family just brightens my dark thoughts. Have you taken a look further into the father? Sincerely, //data hidden// Personality Appearance Abilities Magic Trivia Quotes